


Wasteland, Baby!

by furiouscatlover



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Arguing, Baseball bats, Blood, Crying, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gore, Guns, I love zombies, M/M, Suicide, Survival, Survival Horror, Violence, idiots try to survive. airs at 11pm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: No one was prepared for an unexpected radiation outbreak. They also weren't prepared for zombies, or the end of the world.Some people embraced it, while others gave up. It was all chaos.And yet, sometimes the darkest times made the happy times even better.(OumaSai/SaiOuma AU)





	Wasteland, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetchiSayhara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchiSayhara/gifts).



At the beginning of the End, it started off simple. A new virus, was all. Nothing too bad, just caused some sniffles and fatigue. The doctors and researchers brushed it off as something that we would get over in a week or more.

Then, people didn't heal. It got worse and people began picking up more things, like insomnia and peeling skin. 

The government told everyone we were fine and that those of us that were sick would feel better soon.

About a month into the lies, people had started dying. About 5% of Japan's population alone had died already, not to mention the rest of the world.

Steadily, the amount of bodies dropping daily increased, until around half the world was left. Everyone was panicking, and yet the governments still did nothing, just assured everyone that they were fine.

Then came the zombies.

The handful of people that were left woke to find the graves with their loved ones dug out and empty. No body was believing the doctors or the governments, with what they were saying about grave diggers. 

That night, undead fleshy creatures wandered around, biting humans and therefore turning them into the hideous creatures that they were.

At this rate, now 75% of the population was a zombie. They were crawling just about everywhere. The only real safe place was a very prestigious school, named Hope's Peak Academy. It was one of the only schools that trained Ultimates, and on top of that was one of the best schools in all of Japan. 

The security was fantastic, with deadbolt doors, secret passage ways, cameras, alarms, a bunker, and so on. The people, not so much.

The high schoolers were safe for about a year, until some stupid kids decided to sneak out and forgot to close the door. They were killed, and they didn't tell anyone where they were going, so the door was left open. 

And of those, around a quarter survived.

And of those, it just so happened that I was one of them.

And so was perfection itself, in all his glory. Shuichi Saihara.

Lucky me, right?


End file.
